geosheas_lost_episodesfandomcom-20200215-history
Avril's murder
I know this isn't a lost episode, but it is a creepypasta, so I thought I post it here. You may have heard about the rumor of Avril Lavigne being dead and a girl named Melissa Vandella replacing her. However, that's not the full story. No, instead, the real story is that Melissa murdered Avril, and replaced her without anyone knowing. Avril never actually knew Melissa. How do I know this? Because Melissa taped Avril's murder on a VHS camcorder, and I had the VHS tape. In 2009, a guy who's name I will not mention, gave me the VHS. He said he worked with Melissa back in 2002, and that the truth needed to come out. I put the VHS tape in the VCR, and the video starts. It was a room with a chair and a table. Twenty seconds in and Avril walks in, and goes to sit on the chair. A minute later, Melissa walks in and stands in front of Avril. Avril is surprised and asks her how she got in her house. Melissa bends down and asks Avril a question about her tie. As Avril is about to answer, Melissa grabs the necktie and proceeds to strangle Avril for a solid two minutes. Avril tries kick Melissa, but Melissa overpowers her. Avril finally stops fidgeting, and Melissa lets her fall to the ground. Melissa drags Avril's limp body back to the chair and sits it up onto it. Melissa walks offscreen, and comes back with a screwdriver. She stabs Avril in the eyes, blood pouring down Avril's tank top. She rips out the eyeballs, skewing them on the screwdriver, and shove them into Avril's mouth. Melissa then grabs a pan, and smashes Avril's face multiple times. Avril's nose is broken and bleeding profusely, and her teeth are knocked out. She grabs Avril's hair, and proceeds to drag Avril's body up to the camera and shows a close up of Avril's mutilated face. Melissa states "I'm Avril Lavigne now!", and slams Avril's face onto the floor. The video cuts off, and about five seconds later, it cuts back to Melissa, who's now in the forest. Avril's body is behind her, and she says that she's going to light Avril's body on fire. Melissa pours gasoline all over Avril's body, lights a match, and throws it on Avril, setting her ablaze. Melissa laughs maniacally, and after ten minutes, Avril's body is burnt to a crisp. Melissa shoves Avril's body into a bag, walks up to the camera and turns it off. I was both disturbed and upset that this happened to Avril. I loved Avril when I was a kid, and seeing this happen to her was heart-braking. I was going to show this to the police, but I got a text: "This is Melissa Vandella. I know you have the tape, and I have killed (guy that gave me the tape). You will destroy the tape, or face the same fate as Avril and (guy that gave me tape)." I was so scared that I immediately ran to the tape and stomped on it. I took a picture of it to sent to her to prove I destroyed it. I still wanted to tell someone about it, so I wrote this story. Hopefully, someone will believe me. I will probably have to go into hiding for this, but it's worth getting the truth out. Category:VHS Category:Murder Category:Death Category:Blood and Gore Category:Sad Category:Insanity